


Prompto's Into Everyone But Noctis

by TheInternet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gods, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, Teenage Drama, There's still weird-ass powers, kinda tho, obligatory high school au, prom/anyone besides noct is short lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: Prompto develops crushes easily. Too bad he doesn't know about Noctis' crush. Looks like the Shield and the Advisor have some work to do, with some added help.OrThe one where Noctis is a chicken and Gladio and Ignis get some ~divine intervention~





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the jist. Noct is thirsty af and Prompto don't even know. Gladio and Iggy are tired and get some holyness to push the two together.

Noctis has a problem, not a 'oh Ramuh zapped the library because his favorite character died' problem. Although he has plenty of those. This is a normal teenager problem, he was actually surprised he could get those considering who he is and all. Noctis happens to have a crush on his best friend, Prompto. Said friend also has a crush on every single person. Or he's dating someone other than Noctis. But as Noctis stood in the line for food with Prompto, he found that he might actually be okay with being "just a friend".

* * *

Noctis and Prompto were heading through the gates of the fancy highschool they went to. Prompto could only afford by getting a scholarship and surviving on ramen for a year just because he bought the uniform. Prompto was taking pictures of every single beautiful thing he caught sight of. Noctis loved it, he just loved Prompto. Too bad Prompto's boyfriend was coming up to them at the moment. 

"Hey babe!" Prompto greeted Dino, the school's best runningback since Luna quit the team. He had platinum blonde hair that he styled in a fohawk. It looked douchey on everyone except Dino. He was in his signatue get up, black dress shirt and a turquoise loosely tied tie with a blazer slightly rolled up at the sleeves. Girls and guys had been in love the day he walked in the school. That's why everyone was surprised he went for the happy go lucky photographer.

Dino pulled Prompto into a sloppy 5 second make out fest in front of Noctis. It took all his willpower to not throw up all his breakfast and just grind out a gruff 'gross'. When he finally let go, Prompto was blushing furiously and made a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry about that Noct, I was just excited to see my boyfriend. I'm sure you understand. Right?"

"No."

"Well anyway. Babe I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me. We could be the first Homecoming King and King. You and me." Dino propositioned.

Prompto looked like he had just one of Shiva's great dances. His eyes were sparkling in a way Noctis adored. Prompto let a small, whispered yes and jumped into Dino's arms.

 Noctis plastered a fake smile on and congratulated the couple. Now it was a matter of if Dino would dissolve his reputation. 

Rumors said Dino was not one for long term commitment. Prompto has been his longest, and it had only been 3 and a half weeks.

Noctis saw Luna out the corner of his eye and excused himself from the excited Prompto. He caught up to Luna and sighed.

"Still haven't told him, huh?" Luna asked, arching a blond eyebrow.

"Nah. Besides he's got that jerk, Dino." Noctis shook his head.

Gentiana chuckled softly by Luna's side, "What makes you say Dino is a jerk? He seems relatively like a good person. Socially, economically, academically, and..... sexually."

Noctis sputtered a bit, "That's the thing! Dino is a sleaze! He's dated, like, half the cheerleading team."

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous~" Luna said in a singsongy tone.

They continued to their lockers in the Ten Hundred Hall. That was where all the sophomores went for their academic classes, if they were on level. All advanced classes were located in the hall they were considered on level in. An example: Eleventh grade Advanced Math would be in the Twelve Hundred Hall.

Their connections, or extracurricular classes, were on the other side of the building. Near the gym and cafeteria was the Fine Arts Hall and Technology Hall. 

Once they got to their locker, Gladio hung around and waited for Noctis. They shared first period which was Chemistry. 

"I heard about Prompto and Dino. Noct. You have to spill the beans some day." Gladio commented. He was blocking some poor kid's locker.

"I will someday. That day is just not today.. or maybe in the next few years."

"Dammit Noct!"

"Language." Ignis chastised after closing his own locker, "and Gladio, you're going to make this poor boy late if he doesn't get to his locker."

"Fine. Noct, you ready?"

"Yeah."

They walked through the crowded hallways to their class. Fortunately it was not that far. The class was taught a dangerously obese man named Mr. Gardner. He took no mess and made terrible and self-deprecating jokes.

It was about the people in the class. Of course Gladio was in, sitting next to because he is his shield. Wherever Noctis sits has Gladio right next to him. 

 Everyone blends together during first period and it dipped into his sleeping time. (he always sleeps in first period) Noctis slumped in his chair and lifted his cover his mouth and nose. His eyes fluttered shut and he drifting into a pining sleep with Prompto dancing around his head.


End file.
